Elevator systems of the kind described above are known per se, for example from patent document EP 1 329 412 A1. The elevator system described there has two elevator cars in a common elevator shaft, each with a respective drive and with only one, common counterweight.
It is disadvantageous with this known system that inter alia each of the elevator cars, due to the special suspension, is not balanced. This can have the consequence of friction and wear at the guide rails if the elevator cars are asymmetrically loaded. Moreover, audible or detectable knocks occur during travel.
It is an object of the present invention to propose an elevator system of the kind described above by which the disadvantages of the state of the art systems are avoided.